Beignet de kangourou
by Ash-K 02
Summary: Personne n'en revenait...tandis que tout s'effondrait, que cet homme chantait, que l'odeur de steak nous remplissait les poumons, qu'une horde de chauve-souris s'envolait tel un ouragan vers le soleil couchant,j'entendais les sirènes résonner au loin...qu'avons-nous fait? Comment a-t-on fait pour en arriver là..à seulement une semaine après la rentrée? Webteam/crack/léger matoine.


**Tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur cette fic** :

 **L'idée appartient à Ashley alias Lekonar (coucou ^-^). Que j'apprécie vraiment beaucoup autant le dire pour ses précieux conseils et encouragements dans le domaine de l'écriture sans quoi j'aurais déjà tout foutu**

 **parterre. XD Sérieux, merci mec.**

 **Il a quitté le fandom (RIP) pour diverses raisons, le manque de temps entre autre (bah un peu comme tout le monde au fait…) mais il tenait tellement à concrétiser son projet donc il nous a confié son bébé ou plutôt son beignet :3 *pleure de joie***

 **Mathieu Sommet et toute sa clique ne nous appartiennent pas, nous ne tirons de cette fic aucun profit d'ordre pécuniaire. Et de fil en aiguille, les persos OC sont de nous (Noli-chan, Konar et moi)**

 **WTF au rendez-vous et un soupçon de matoine. Rien qu'un pitit soupçon ^-^**

 **Heu… Bonne lecture ? :3**

* * *

 _ **XOXOXOXOXO**_

 _Personne n'en revenait... tandis que tout s'effondrait, que cet homme chantait, que l'odeur de steak nous remplissait les poumons, qu'une horde de chauve-souris s'envolait tel un ouragan vers le soleil couchant, j'entendais les sirènes résonner au loin...qu'avons-nous fait...comment a-t-_ _on fait pour en_ _arriver là...à seulement une semaine après la rentrée?_

 _ **XOXOXOXOXO**_

Je m'appelle Claire Belmont, je pense que je dois quand même préciser que je suis un mec, je suis nouveau au lycée LDG. On me dit souvent que je suis moche mais je veux pas le croire.

Lundi : 7h30

Alors que je courais pour ne pas arriver en retard je m'arrêtai devant les vitres d'un magasin pour ajuster mon uniforme du mieux que je pouvais. Mais voyant mon reflet, je m'étais dit : « Hmm mouais, c'est vrai. Je suis moche ». C'était sur ce triste constat que je continuai ma route.

8h00 : cérémonie d'ouverture

Tous les élèves se précipitaient vers le terrain de sport. Chose que je trouvais assez étrange...le gymnase n'était-il pas le lieu le mieux adapté pour ce genre de rassemblement ? En plus il faisait un froid de canard. Qui diable était le responsable ?

Lorsque tous les élèves dispersés finirent de se mettre en rang, un homme vêtu d'une espèce de chemise exotique jaune monta sur l'estrade. Tout le monde se tut, prêt à entendre ce qu'allait dire celui qui semblait être le directeur.

« _PUTE ! COUILLES ! Hum... test micro. »

Je sursautai tandis qu'autour de moi, personne ne réagissait. Etais-je le seul que cela choquait ? Etait-ce un fait banal pour ce lycée ? La seconde d'après, il poursuivit :

« _Bon ben...bossez bien hein, je retourne à mes occupations. »

Sur ces mots, il rentra dans le bâtiment en sifflotant, suivi de près par un flot d'élève pressés de rejoindre leurs salles. J'étais seul dans la cour, complètement sur le cul. C'était censé être un discours ça? Et puis merde, les cours allaient commencer, je courus pour rattraper les autres.

8h30 : Salle F.

Le délégué fraîchement élu, si élection il y a eu, distribuait les feuilles contenant notre emplois du temps. Je saisis la mienne avec un empressement non feint, curieux de savoir ce qu'il en était. Alors, voyons voir...

« _WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT ?! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers moi. Je me rassis tout doucement et me fis tout petit. Tandis qu'on ne fit plus attention à moi je relus cette feuille, pensant avoir halluciné son contenu. Bah non, j'ai pas rêvé, français...math...histoire ... bon, là c'est encore normal...mais sérieux, psychologie ? Environnement ? Botanique ? Restauration ? Management?!

« _ C'est quoi ces matières de merde ? Dans quel lycée j'ai atterri ?

_T'étonne pas mec, l'année dernière on avait même parachutisme mais le prof a clamsé pendant la démonstration, du coup... »

Je me retournai pour voir mon locuteur. C'était un binoclard grand et mince avec une étrange coupe en bol. Aux primes abords, il m'avait paru sympathique.

« _Manu, enchanté, t'es bien le nouveau pas vrai ? Me demanda-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

_Euh ouais, moi c'est Claire. Claire Belmont. »Répondis-je quelque peu ravi d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter dans ce lycée pour le moins…étrange.

Il me fixa un moment, les sourcils froncés et le menton en main, comme plongé dans une réflexion intense. Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui demander le pourquoi de cette attitude singulière, il lâcha un :

« _Sérieux mec, le répète plus jamais dans ce bahut, faut vite te trouver un surnom. »

Je hochai doucement la tête. C'était donc ça! Ces mots auraient tout bonnement pu me vexer mais bon, ça partait d'une bonne intention et puis faut l'avouer ce nom était à chier!

« _ Je te conseillerais Paul...ouais c'est mieux. »Continuait le dénommé Manu.

J'haussai un sourcil.

« _Paul? Mais d'où ça sort?» M'étonnai-je.

_ De son cul! » Fit une troisième voix derrière nous.

Cette fois c'était un petit roux...encore avec cette coupe en bol, vive la variété! Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand était-il là ? Nous écoutait-il tout ce temps ? Quoi qu'il en fût, il se présenta rapidement.

« _J'm'appelle Jerry, enchanté Paul! Lança-t-il joyeusement. »

Bon, apparemment le surnom était officiellement adopté m'étais-je dit, plus ou moins résigné. _Et puis de toute façon le prof arrive alors qu'est-ce que j'y peux._

« _ Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et bienvenue à ce cours de français ! »

Le bonhomme balaya la salle du regard.

« Hm, je vois qu'il y a des redoublants, il y a également de nouvelles têtes... et bien comme chaque année, je vais faire un petit rappel… la plupart d'entre vous le savent déjà, je me nomme Alexis Breut mais pour vous jeunes gens ce sera monsieur Linksthesun. »

Linksthesun… Je trouvai ce nom un peu bizarre mais bon...le mien n'était pas mieux.

«_Et comme vous le savez également j'ai quelques…disons _petites_ exigences… »

L'enseignant se leva et sillonna l'immense salle de long en large, circulant dans les rangées telle une sentinelle, toisant les élèves avec suffisance.

« Ca y est, il recommence... » Soupira Manu tandis que je me tournai discrètement vers lui.

« Il fait ça chaque année...Là, il va s'mettre à lister les choses à éviter de faire durant ses cours... »

Oh là, j'le sentais mal...

« _NU-ME-RO uuuuuuun ! » hurla soudainement le professeur, me faisant violemment sursauter, « Je ne tolèrerai aucun retard ! AUCUN ! Tâchez d'arriver à l'heure, vous comprenez ? J'exige une certaine ponctualité venant de vous. » « Et bien entendu, tout manquement à cette règle sera sanctionné » « ça je vous le garantis » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

«_ Il parle de quoi ? Murmurai-je à Manu.

_Ah ben en fait... »

La voix du professeur l'interrompit.

« Numéro deux, j'ai horreur que l'on papote entre copains durant mes cours, surtout lorsque je suis en pleine explication. Mais si tant est que vous souhaitiez malgré tout continuer vos passionnantes apartés, ayez la décence de déguerpir avant que je ne vous éjecte moi-même.»

Mr. Links avait prononcé ces mots en regardant dans ma direction. J'eus tout à coup peur. Nous avait-il remarqués ?

« _Numéro cinq, vous devriez toujours rire de mes blagues ! Pourquoi ? Mais parce que je suis hilarant voyons ! C'est très simple.»

Je fronçai les sourcils, était-il sérieux? Il en avait tout l'air…

« _Numéro quatre, on ne dort pas durant mes séances !» Fit-il en lançant une craie sur la tête d'un élève qui s'était assoupi quelques minutes auparavant, vers le début du cours...

« _ein kéquéske quoi... ?...

_ Je vois que tu n'as pas changé Yan ! »

Et le prof de français continua sur ce train une bonne trentaine de minute, énonçant des règles aussi absurdes les unes que les autres...

«_ J'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre ! » Déclara finalement-il avant de se diriger vers son bureau, verser de l'eau plate dans un verre et boire le liquide.

Nous acquiesçâmes et pûmes enfin débuter la séance. Monsieur Links nous donna un exercice consistant à écrire un poème basé sur les ressentis d'un soldat torturé à mort lors de la guerre américano-mexicaine de 1846. Vraiment sympa comme sujet. Il ramassa les copies vers la fin de l'heure.

La sonnerie retentit à 10h05. Quelle était cette étrange mélodie ? On aurait dit qu'elle sortait d'un jeu vidéo...Enfin bon on s'en foutait, c'était l'heure de la pause.

« _Mec, tu comptes sortir ? » Demanda Manu en se levant.

« _ Ouais bien sûr. » Répondis-je.

« _Ben tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, nous n'avons que cinq minutes de pause.

_CINQ MINUTES ?! T'es pas sérieux là ! » M'exclamai-je en me dirigeant d'un pas pressé vers les couloirs.

« _Si, cinq minutes. » Reprit calmement Manu, « Je dois aller pisser un coup, tu m'suis ? » me proposa-t-il ensuite.

« _Non, j'préfèrerais visiter un peu... » Refusai-je.

« _D'acc, on s'voit en classe alors ! »

Sur-ce, le brun s'en alla soulager sa vessie tandis que de mon côté, j'entrepris une exploration sommaire du lycée dans lequel j'allais désormais bon gré, mal gré étudier. Mes pas me menèrent vers l'aile droit du bâtiment où je fis la rencontre d' un étrange personnage. Un homme d'apparence un peu négligé, on aurait dit qu'il venait de se réveiller…Il était assez grand de taille, avait une fine paire de lunettes posée sur son nez, des cheveux bruns qui partaient dans tous les sens...il trainait derrière lui un ventilateur et un chien en peluche à l'aide d'une vieille trottinette attachée à une corde. Il avait l'air louche ce type...

L'homme s'arrêta à ma hauteur et me fixa un long moment.

«_Excusez-moi...nous sommes quel jour aujourd'hui... ? » Me demanda-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

« _Euh...lundi, monsieur. » répondis-je poliment.

«_ Ah. Merci. » Fit simplement l'individu peu recommandable avant de poursuivre sa route.

C'était qui ce toqué? Me demandais-je, me redirigeant vers ma salle de classe. Décidément, il y avait vraiment des gens bizarres dans ce lycée...

* * *

 _ **XOXOXOXOXO**_

10h10mn : en classe.

Je pris place et me tournai vers Manu qui était déjà assis derrière moi.

«_On a histoire-géographie là non? » Fis-je histoire d'engager la conversation.

« _Juste histoire. Les deux matières sont séparées ici et pour cause, nous avons deux profs différents.» M'expliqua-t-il.

Je clignais des yeux.

«_ Sérieux ? Et c'est qui le prof d'histoire ? »

« Monsieur Bob. Tiens, le voilà qui arrive ! »

Un grand homme tout vêtu de rouge et d'allure extravagante arriva en trombe dans la salle avec une énorme hache... _c'est un faux j'imagine…_ enfin...je l'espérais ? Mais quel était donc cet accoutrement ? On aurait dit qu'il revenait tout droit d'une sorte de concours cosplay…

« Mes salutations, bande de paysans ! JE suis Bob Lennon ! Mais cela, vous le savez sans doute déjà donc entamons sans plus de cérémonie le cours. Aujourd'hui, chers élèves, nous allons parler des grandes invasions barbares du Vème siècle ! Je vous invite donc à ouvrir vos livres à la page 32.

 _Hein ? C'était dans le programme ça_ ? M'étonnai-je en ouvrant mon livre. Quel ignare je faisais décidément…

« _Comme vous le savez, la décomposition des structures politiques de Rome a facilité l'entrée des barbares dans l'empire d'Occident ... »

Le professeur se lança dans une longue explication. Je trouvai le cours plutôt intéressant, ce Bob Lennon expliquait la leçon d'une manière assez amusante. Il illustrait ses propos en faisant de grands gestes par-ci par-là...je trouvais ça marrant...jusqu'à ce qu'il juge bon de briser la table d'un élève _qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de se placer tout devant_avec sa hache pour expliquer la manière de faire des barbares à cette époque-là. J'ouvris des yeux ronds. C'était une vraie hache, pas du plastique ! Mais c'était putain de dangereux !

« _Oups, je me suis un peu emporté ! HAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

Mais ils étaient tous de vrais psychopathes dans ce bahut ! Le mec se marrait en plus!

« _Euh...monsieur...ma table… » couina l'élève.

« _Vous n'auriez qu'à travailler par terre, Tibou, qu'est-ce que cela peut changer de toute manière...»

« _ C'est...Timon,monsieur...

_ Pff, Tibou, Timon (Pumba !), il y a-t-il réellement une différence ?» Rétorqua-t-il avant de reprendre ses explications. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, le pauvre élève s'assit par terre et ouvrit son livre.

Méprisant en plus...C'était quoi ce prof ? Le cours prit fin. Alléluia !

Je consultai ma montre, il était midi, l'heure du déjeuner. Jerry, Manu et moi nous rendîmes au réfectoire.

12H05 : cantine.

Bizarrement, de la nourriture était déjà servie dans des plateaux sur chaque table. Et c'était pas très fameux comme bouffe. Vraiment. Juste deux patates et une tranche de pain solide comme une… brique(XD)! Jerry éclata de rire, voyant la tronche que je tirais.

« _C'est comme ça ici mec ! Faut t'y faire ! » Fit-il en prenant une grande bouchée de son pain.

Comment faisait-il pour manger ce truc! J'avais l'impression que ça a été laissé dans un placard durant des mois...D'ailleurs ça avait un drôle goût ...J'observai minutieusement mon morceau de pain... Sans une once d'hésitation, je le fracassai contre la table, une espèce de poudre ressemblant à de la craie s'en dégagea. Putain, il y avait de la poudre dedans !

« _Ah, t'as remarqué la poudre blanche. » Fit Manu, découpant soigneusement ses patates en petits morceaux avec sa fourchette.

« _C'est quoi ? » Demandai-je, curieux.

« _ D'la drogue ! » Répondit Jerry, le sourire aux lèvres en plissant légèrement des yeux.

«_ Non. Des compléments alimentaires. Des sortes de poudre protéinée si tu veux ...» Rectifia le brun en donnant un coup de coude à son idiot d'ami.

«_Et...pourquoi ils foutent ça dans le pain ?»

« Il est toujours important de manger équilibré!» Fit Jerry en prenant une grosse voix. « Ce sont les dires du directeur !»

Je lâchai un soupire. Donc en gros, parce qu'ils avaient trop la flemme ou n'avaient pas les moyens de préparer un repas sain et équilibré, ils bourraient la nourriture de compléments alimentaires...pas bête. Enfin bon, au moins les patates étaient bonnes.

Nous achevâmes le « déjeuner » puis rejoignîmes notre salle.

14h02mn : salle F.

J'étais en grande discussion avec Manu et Jerry, le prof de psycho n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Je me demandai vraiment à quoi il pouvait ressembler. Sans doute un autre timbré...

L'enseignant fit finalement son apparition. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsque je vis que je le dépassais d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètre…Cet homme était si petit !

« _Salut tout le monde, heureux de revoir vos sales tronches! » Lança-t-il joyeusement en balayant la salle du regard.« Alors...de nouvelles têtes, de nouvelles têtes...ça fait toujours plaisir. Pour les nouveaux, je suis Mathieu Sommet votre prof de psychologie, enchanté! »

Tiens, il avait l'air normal celui-ci, plutôt sympa même!

« _Maintenant que c'est fait, commençons ! Aujourd'hui les amis, nous allons parler de schizophrénie.» Déclara-t-il en déposant ses affaires.

J'haussai un sourcil à l'entente de ses mots.

« _ Pourquoi la schizophrénie ? » Demandai-je à Manu.

« _ T'inquiète, tu vas vite le comprendre… » Répondit-il calmement.

Que voulait-il dire par là ? Je ne comprenais décidément pas…était-on censé apprendre ça au lycée ?

Ce fut la question qu'une jeune fille osa pauser quelques minutes après.

« _Mais monsieur, nous sommes au lycée…Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi on devrait étudier ça ?La schizophrénie, ça ne relèverait pas plus de la psychiatrie ? N'est-ce pas de la psychologie clinique ? ...Ce n'est pas ce dont un lycéen a besoin pour apprendre à vivre en société et… »

« _Oh, je vois ici une jeune demoiselle qui serait plus en mesure de dispenser ce cours de _psychologie »_. La coupa le petit professeur sur un ton sarcastique. Et de plus en plus méprisant : « Venez donc prendre ma place, vous avez l'air de vous y connaître. Cela m'arrangerait beaucoup vous savez, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. » A ses mots, toute la classe s'esclaffa, j'ignorais pourquoi ...

« Décidément, il n'a pas changé ! Tu vois, c'est le genre d'élève qui irrite ce prof au plus haut point...ceux qui se croient plus intelligents que les autres là...il ne les supporte pas, il s'débrouille toujours pour les remettre à leur place... » Expliquait Manu à voix basse...

« _Ouais je vois ça... »Soufflai-je. La lycéenne se rassit doucement, toute honteuse. La pauvre... c'était tout de même assez humiliant.

«_Veuillez m'excuser monsieur... » Fit-elle, rouge de honte, alors que les rires fusaient toujours dans la salle.

« _Oh, mais tu es toute excusée. Dis-toi que tout ce qui sera dit ici sera une sorte de 'plus' pour toi. Vu? »

« _Oui monsieur... »

«_Bon ! Cessez de rire maintenant, nous allons débuter le cours! Alors, la schizophrénie...»

Le petit homme griffonnait des schémas au tableau à mesure que les explications s'enchaînaient. S'arrêtant quelque fois pour voir si les élèves suivaient bien. Tout le monde semblait affairé à prendre des notes. Le cours était plutôt intéressant. Il expliquait bien et faisait de petites blagues de temps à autres...C'était cool de voir qu'il y avait quand même des gens « normaux » dans ce bahut ! La séance prit fin au bout de deux heures.

Le professeur quitta la salle. Je soupirai et consultai mon emploi du temps. Economie d'entreprise...je ne comprenais toujours pas ce que foutait une telle matière dans notre programme...

Le prof fit son entrée quelques minutes plus tard et... _attendez, what ?_ J'haussai un sourcil, observant le nouveau venu. Mais c'était le même! C'était monsieur Mathieu sommet ! Le mec était juste parti se changer, et portait maintenant un costard noir et des lunettes de soleil...je me tournai lentement vers Manu, les sourcils froncés. Ce dernier ricana.

«_Fais pas attention... » Fit-il simplement.

« _Mais c'est bizarre. Très bizarre.» Murmurai-je en grattant l'arrière de ma tête.

« _Je sais...mais en fait, le mec, il est genre persuadé qu'on ne sait pas que c'est lui… Ca va faire deux putain d'années que Mr. Mathieu nous enseigne et jusqu'à maintenant il croit qu'on se doute de rien...d'ailleurs personne n'a voulu lui faire la remarque...»

Je soupirai bruyamment ...moi qui pensais qu'il y avait au moins une personne de sensée dans ce lycée, et ben il valait pas mieux que les autres...

« Alors les couillons, heureux de constater que vous êtes toujours en vie! » Déclara l'homme en noir d'une voix rauque en allumant une cigarette.« Pas très envie de faire un long rappel de ce qui a été fait l'année dernière donc ceux qui ne se souviennent de rien se démerdent. »

Très sympa ce prof…je faisais comment, moi ? Je n'avais jamais fait management avant. Bon, je n'aurais qu'à demander quelques documents à Manu ou Jerry à la sortie.

Monsieur Sommet, enfin « Patron» comme il aimait se faire appeler, dictait les leçons, entrecoupant parfois ses explications par quelques anecdotes _croustillantes_ , il nous parlait souvent de son entreprise. Piqué par la curiosité, je levai timidement ma main.

«_ Ouais gamin ? »

« _Monsieur Patron, je me demandais... »

« _ Juste patron. C'est atrocement laid. » Rectifia l'homme en noir d'un ton peu amène en grimaçant.

« _Patron, quel genre d'entreprise dirigez-vous ? »

Le plus vieux ricana.

« Tu n'aimerais pas savoir gamin... »

Ok. Je me rassis lentement ne souhaitant pas en savoir plus.

La sonnerie retentit vers 18h. A la bonne heure ! Nous pouvions enfin rentrer ! Je marchai avec mes nouveaux potes Jerry et Manu dont les maisons se trouvaient dans la même direction. Nous nous séparâmes près de la boulangerie et je continuai mon chemin seul. Arrivé chez moi, je montai dans ma chambre et m'affalai sur mon lit. Cette journée avait été particulièrement épuisante. Apparemment j'avais atterri dans un lycée…pas comme les autres.

A suivre…

* * *

 _ **XOXOXOXOXOXOX**_

 **La suite samedi prochain ou même plus tôt si tout se passe bien.**

 **Et j'y pense, j'offre un cookie ( ou un beignet) à ceux qui arrivent à me trouver la signification de l'acronyme : LDG, bonne participation ! ^^**

 **Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, une autre fanfic a été postée en parallèle : « le jeu du destin »**

 **Sur-ce à la prochaine. :)**


End file.
